


Duty Prevails

by vebiloshertom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vebiloshertom/pseuds/vebiloshertom
Summary: Set after the events of s2e4 "Mirror, Mirror" from Star Trek: The Original Series.After his encounter with Kirk from the alternate universe, Mirror Spock finds himself seeking the sweetness of the USS Enterprise's captain in the tyrant of his ship. Although the attraction to his evil version is undeniable, the duty to fulfill the request of his beloved prevails.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror Marlena Moreau/Mirror Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Duty Prevails

The action of the transporter returned the image of the captain of the ISS Enterprise with success and his first officer was seen looking for the candy under the brown eyelashes. Suddenly, the honey seemed settled, it's glow an ash gold, and the fierceness was aged by the frustration of an overthrown illusion. Perhaps it was the pain in his side that threatened to tug at the stiffness of his face, but Spock found it difficult to force himself to greet him with the momentum of old. Then “Mr. Spock,” the familiar and alien man had said. "It's good to see the chin again populated." and there was no room for further explanation, although his human side was saddened by the ironic tinge in his splintered words. Though Marlena had visited Spock under his covers, had moaned with the promise of a captain company, his spirit had insisted on keeping him desolate. Were the words of that dreamy man true? What was the meaning behind that logic that utopianly had captivated him? Was he willing to trust that beautiful version of his ruthless leader?

Perhaps the answer was in his naked body waiting for him, the deep sleep that materialized with such insignificant, but distinctive changes; or perhaps precisely in that pain that throbbed in his side when he thought of the deadly apparatus behind the painting. He wished their love would last forever so that time would not decide the fatal results, but the vigorous thrusts each time filled him with more fog; the dark eyes full of ecstasy and horror.

Then the blood stained his coppery hands and the pleasure turned into a blinding tear. He wept for him and shaved his face with the edge of his melancholy, his heart in agony as the room was left without his company. "Goodbye," he had muttered. "Goodbye, even if I want you so much." Duty always prevails.


End file.
